Stuck in the Mud
'Stuck in the Mud '''is the seventh episode of Season 2. Plot Emily always likes to help her friends whenever she can. One day, she arrived at the Vicarage Orchard to take some honey to the Docks to be shipped out. This way, the Vicar and Jem Cole can make a profit. Trevor was waiting for Emily. "There you are!" called Trevor. "We need you to deliver the honey to the Docks! And when you come back, you can take the bees to a field full of flowers so the bees can make some honey!" Emily smiled. "Of course, Trevor! Anything to be Really Useful!" and she was coupled up to some trucks full of honey. It had been raining heavily for the last week, and some of the tracks had been covered in mud. Emily was about to set off when Trevor stopped her. "But be careful! You don't want to be stuck in the mud!" "I'll keep that in mind." replied Emily and the guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag. Emily blew her whistle and set off. Emily was having a wonderful journey. The birds sang, and little rabbits ran all over the place. "Gee, isn't the forest nice after a rainstorm! Everything looks so green and clean." smiled Emily. "Not to mention muddy..." added the driver. Emily steamed through Wellsworth and puffed past a signalbox. She whistled "hello" to the signalman. But little did she know that the signalman had fallen asleep and that her whistling has woken him up. "Oh no! Emily's not supposed to go down that way!" But it was too late; Emily was too far away to bring her back. Emily approached some tracks that were completely covered with water and mud. The rails were saggy, and couldn't take the weight of an engine. Emily gasped. "Driver, put the brakes on! We're about to get stuck in the-" Just then, Emily splashed into the muddy water. "mud..." groaned Emily. The driver groaned. "Ugh, why do those stupid signalman always fall asleep?" Then Emily remembered the honey. "Oh dear! I hope it isn't spoiled..." All of a sudden, a whistle was heard and a Great Western Pannier tank could be seen in the distance. "Duck! Oh. thank goodness! Please, help me!" Duck looked down and saw Emily. "How did you get down there?" asked Duck. "I was sent down the wrong track and then I got stuck. Can you help?" Duck knew he couldn't pull Emily out of the mud, but he also knew that he couldn't just leave Emily stuck. "I know!" called Duck, "I'll fetch Murdoch! He'll be strong enough to pull you back on the rails." "Hurry! I think I'm sinking!" said Emily and Duck puffed off to Vicarstown, where Murdoch was taking a goods train from London to Tidmouth. "Murdoch! Murdoch!" panted Duck. "Oh, for goodness' sakes! Can't you be a little more quiet? Ugh, this whole island is just noise! No peace and quiet." "Forget your 'peace and quiet!' You've got to rescue Emily!" cried Duck. "Oh, fine..." muttered Murdoch and raced off to find Emily. "Help! Help!" wailed Emily and blew her whistle as loud as the driver could make it. The crew got out of the cab and climbed onto the top while the guard slowly walked along the vans and got to the cab with the crew. Together, they waved their arms as hard as they could. Murdoch heard the frantic whistle and puffed to the rescue. "Goodness me! What on Sodor happened to you?" "I... I was sent down the wrong line and here I am in the sticky mud. Can pull me out please?" Murdoch smiled. "Of course!" Murdoch's driver attached a chain between the two engines. Murdoch heaved as hard as he could. "*grunt* Come on! Come on! I'll just need to grip the rails and...." Murdoch's wheels started to slip, so his sandboxes started to put sand on the rails. "Almost... got... it..." he panted. Emily felt her front wheels touch solid ground. "You're doing it! You're doing it!" she gasped. Murdoch pulled as he had never pulled before. "Almost... ''Yes!" Murdoch shouted, as he saw Emily was out of the mud. Emily sighed with relief. "Thanks, Murdoch. Can you help me get this honey to the Docks, please?" "Of course! My next train won't be for another hour." replied Murdoch, "Just give me a sec to find a turntable and turn 'round." When Murdoch got back, the two engines raced off to the Docks, where the Fat Controller, Jem Cole, the Vicar, and Trevor were waiting. "There you are!" called Jem and the Vicar in unision. "Where were you?" asked the Fat Controller. "Another signalman fell asleep, sir." replied the driver. The Fat Controller groaned. "Ugh, these signalman... Oh well. I'll fire him in no time flat. A fine piece of work, Murdoch. I'll be sure to congratulate Duck too." the Fat Controller said. Just then, Jeremy flew past. "Uh oh... I better get to the Sodor Airport quickly. My mother's visiting from England." and the Fat Controller drove away. Emily sighed and puffed off to the washdown, and is now always cautious around muddy tracks. Characters *Emily *Duck *Murdoch *Trevor *Jeremy *Sir Topham Hatt *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Jem Cole *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) Trivia *This episode is an adaptation of the twelfth season episode, Excellent Emily. Gallery StuckintheMud1.jpg StuckintheMud2.jpg StuckintheMud3.jpg StuckintheMud4.jpg StuckintheMud5.jpg StuckintheMud6.jpg StuckintheMud7.jpg StuckintheMud8.jpg StuckintheMud10.jpg StuckintheMud11.jpg StuckintheMud12.jpg StuckintheMud13.jpg StuckintheMud14.jpg StuckintheMud15.jpg StuckintheMud16.jpg StuckintheMud17.jpg StuckintheMud18.jpg StuckintheMud19.jpg StuckintheMud20.png StuckintheMud21.png StuckintheMud22.png StuckintheMud23.jpg StuckintheMud24.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD